Password Reset
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: Draco was given the password to the Headmaster's Office to visit his godfather whenever he felt it was urgent. Worrying about his N.E.W.T.s, Draco seeks out Headmaster Snape... but finds he already has company. Post-DH, PWP; just a wee drabble of delicious frivolity.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from HP, JKR, etc., I'm making no profit.**

 _Author's Note: Post-DH, Snape lives, Hermione is of-age, all that good stuff. I have no idea what came over me. This wee drabble is naughty and slightly dark and just plain dirtyyyyy. Also possibly/probably OOC but how do you know how people act in the bedroom? You've been warned. And omg, I also just added some fluff to the end. Dammit, I can't help myself when it comes to my OTP!_

* * *

Draco ambled along the Gargoyle Corridor to the Headmaster's Office. His godfather had been adamant that if Draco needed anything, to come to him - night or day. He'd given Draco the password to enter, to be used whenever he had an urgent need. And with the persistent worry clawing at his throat, he definitely felt it was essential enough to see Snape at such a late hour.

Draco, with the counsel of his mother, had decided to return to Hogwarts after the war to repeat his seventh year. He hadn't exactly had the opportunity to focus on his studies before, and he wanted to sit his N.E.W.T.s successfully.

His N.E.W.T.s were the reason he needed to see Headmaster Snape immediately. He worried he was not adequately prepared for them and needed help in obtaining the proper tutor. Part of him wished he had the courage to ask Hermione Granger, who had also returned for her seventh year; but he was too ashamed to look her in the eye. She would likely owl her friends to mock him, right after she openly denied him. _Absolutely not_ , he thought. _Severus will help me._

As he drew closer to the Headmaster's Office, however, it seemed as though Snape was already in conference with someone. Draco halted his steps, but something about his godfather's voice intrigued him. Slowly, quietly, he approached.

"You've been astonishingly wicked, my girl," he heard Snape growl, and his eyes widened. He peeked around the corner, and his eyes nearly bulged out of his skull.

Perched on the Headmaster's desk, leaning back on her elbows and staring up at Snape wantonly, was the Head Girl of Hogwarts. Her wild mane of brown curls brushed the desk as she leant back, allowing Snape to reach under her skirt and slowly drag her knickers down her legs.

Draco's breath caught in his throat. He'd noticed Hermione growing into a full-fledged woman, but not like this. Her skin was like smooth cream, bathed golden from the fire crackling in the office. Her sweater had been removed, leaving her white button-down shirt straining against her ample breasts. The way she was watching Severus, biting her lip, eyes fiery - Draco felt a tent forming in his trousers. He gulped and tried to lean around the corner as carefully as possible in an attempt to see more.

"Surely, Headmaster," Hermione purred, her hand sliding down his chest, a bit of wandless magic popping his buttons open one by one as her fingers touched them, "you aren't implying _I_ was the one who sent you that terribly naughty letter… _during dinner._ " Her grin turned particularly mischievous.

Snape's hands lifted to palm her breasts and her head fell back as she moaned. He stepped between her legs and ripped her blouse open, dark head bending immediately to capture a nipple in his mouth. She moaned again and ground her hips into his.

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was all wrong. Hermione Granger was Miss Perfect and everyone knew that. And his godfather! Stoic, unflappable Headmaster of Hogwarts, bumping uglies with the damned Head Girl of the rival house! It was unbelievable, it was horrendous, it was… surprisingly erotic.

He couldn't tear his eyes away as Snape attacked Hermione's neck with his lips, nibbling and sucking at her skin as she reached between them and fondled his dick through his trousers. As she started to release him from his confinement, Snape growled against her skin and bit down sharply, causing her to cry out.

"Not this time, Miss Granger… This time, you will come at least ten times before I fuck you." He stood back from her and with sure fingers found her clit, rubbing in circular motions that had her falling backward on the desk with a shriek of ecstasy.

Draco swallowed hard. He shouldn't be watching them. He shouldn't. But Merlin's pants, he could _learn_ something from these two…

"Gods, Severus," she moaned, writhing beneath Snape's ministrations.

"Say it again, witch," he commanded, and Draco watched as Snape stroked two fingers inside of her, his hand moving in such a way that she screamed. Draco gulped.

"Severus, Severus, _oh Severus!_ " Her hands massaged her breasts as her hips gyrated on the Headmaster's fingers.

Her eyes fluttered as her head fell to the side, cheek pressed to the cool wood of the desk, gasping in short bursts as she drew closer, closer…

Suddenly, Draco realized her eyes were steady on… staring at him. She'd spotted him. He froze, feeling his face flush, feeling his face contort in horror that he'd been caught watching.

But she only smiled wickedly, and turned her head back to Snape, reaching out for him. He leaned down to drown her moans with a passionate kiss, but when he broke away she wailed in bliss as her whole body shook violently.

"One," Snape counted aloud, voice like velvet. "Again," he demanded of her. He sank to his knees before her and his dark head disappeared between her thighs.

Draco's mouth gaped as Hermione tangled one hand in Snape's hair, pressing him to her core, while the other slid all along her body, from her hair to her breasts to her neck to her lips. He could barely stand to watch, his dick throbbing so hard he was sure it would explode.

She did come ten times - his godfather had counted each one - and then Draco was stroking himself as Hermione hurriedly shoved Snape's pants down and positioned him at her entrance. He thought he heard himself groan in tandem with Snape as Snape began thrusting inside of her. Draco wet his lips, mouth dry, as Snape's pistoning hips matched the rhythm of Hermione's delicious little sobbing gasps.

"I love you, witch," Snape rasped, and he was kissing her deeply as his hips rolled once, twice, and a deep groan escaped him.

Hermione fell back to the desk with a satisfied smile.

"Some show you put on," she chided Snape, and Draco felt his stomach plummet.

Snape grunted and pulled away from her, procuring his wand and running it over her body, then his, magically tidying them both.

"Draco," he called, voice rife with irritation. "You can come out now."

Draco paled and fought his flight response. His knees felt weak and flubbery.

"Now!" Snape bellowed.

Draco shuffled in sheepishly, his eyes on Hermione as she slipped off the desk and went to the chair next to the fire to collect what appeared to be a bag full of books.

"Til tomorrow, Headmaster?" she asked, sliding a hand over Snape's arse as she passed him. "Goodnight, Draco," she bid as she glided by him, a knowing, teasing smile on her lips.

"Actually," Draco stuttered, turning to face her as she paused at the door, "I was here to ask the Headmaster for a tutor." He grinned then, unable to stop himself. "I would definitely appreciate your tutelage…"

Hermione smiled wide, her eyes flicking behind him, and he felt a great presence at his back.

"Goodnight, Draco," she repeated, and left, just as a large hand clamped on his shoulder and spun him around.

"The Head Girl is too occupied to help you," Snape told him, voice severe.

Draco snorted. "Clearly, she's _very busy_ with-"

"Draco," Snape growled, "You are fortunate to have not been hexed, after interrupting me and watching like some perverted voyeur." His face was hard. "I will find you a proficient tutor and it _will not_ be Miss Granger."

"Yes, sir," Draco said with disappointment. "I'll be on my way then."

Snape raised a brow and strode to his desk, seating himself as if he hadn't just been fucking a student atop it.

Draco turned to leave, trudging along with his shoulders slumped. Images were still traveling through his brain, uneased erection still pressing to the front of his pants.

"And Draco," Snape called out, "I'm changing the password."


End file.
